L'iris et la rose
by Elimeli
Summary: Le Docteur humain vit avec Rose, dans un autre univers. C'était une chance inespérée pour lui mais le couple n'est plus vraiment le même, et ils se sont éteints. Mais il reste peut-être un espoir, une petite étincelle, grâce à leur petite fille. One-shot.


**Mot de l'auteur : Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site. Écrivant depuis longtemps des histoires, mais ne publiant plus sur internet depuis longtemps aussi, j'ai décidé de poster mes écrits ici. Avant de poster de nouveaux textes, je veux publier tous les anciens textes que j'ai rédigés et terminés.**

**Cette histoire est une fanfiction sur Doctor Who parlant d'un Dixième Docteur humain, de sa Rose et de sa fille. J'ai voulu mélanger une chanson et une histoire.**

* * *

« L'iris et la rose » – Renan Luce

Un homme, une femme. Ils s'aiment. La routine. Un enfant. Une vie.

« -Hey, tu veux que je te joue une chanson, petite loutre ? » demanda 'John'.

La petite fille sourit d'un air espiègle. La petite loutre avait trois ans. Généralement, les enfants à cet âge préfèrent faire les fous et ne tiennent pas en place. Mais le papa avait trouvé son point faible. Le piano. Et le papa adorait ça.

Il prit sa petite loutre, la posa assise sur le piano et régla la lumière. Un brin romantique, mais c'était magique.  
Le papa s'installa au piano. La petite le regardait de ses grands yeux colorés.

« -C'est ta chanson. » murmura le père.

Puis commença la mélodie.

« -Une guêpe s'envole, se pose, butine » Il repensa à Rose... Au Docteur...  
« -Et l'image cogne à ma rétine » Tout cet immense bonheur...  
« -Mais déjà mon regard est loin » Mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien…  
« -Je n' sais plus voir le quotidien » Il n'était plus le Docteur... « Plus que quelqu'un ».

« -J'aimerais me réveiller sans mémoire » John Smith voudrait oublier  
« -Redécouvrir c'que j'peux plus voir » Remonter le temps  
« -J'ai écrit une petite annonce » Revenir quand ils étaient si liés...  
« -Un mois déjà, pas de réponse » Mais leur amour est mort maintenant

(Refrain)  
« -Cherche regard neuf sur les choses » Peut-être parce qu'il n'est qu'une pâle copie?  
« -Cherche iris qui n'a pas vu la rose » Avant lui Rose l'aimait  
« -Je veux brûler encore une fois » Il aimerait tellement que tout soit fini  
« -Au brasier des premières fois » Sa solitude recommencerait

« -Je veux revoir ma première fleur, » Revoir Rose  
« -L'accompagner, jusqu'à c'qu'elle meure » Réparer les erreurs  
« -Et découvrir une flaque d'eau » Soigner tout ses maux  
« -Comme une porte pour descendre en haut » (La petite fille écoutait intensément)  
« -J'irais dimanche à Orly Sud voir le métal s'prendre pour une plume » (John lui tira la langue)

« -Ouvrant les doigts, joignant mes pouces » Ils riraient tous  
« -J'verrais mon ombre » Plus de malheurs, plus d'ombres  
« -Lui faire la course » Le bonheur continuait sa course

« -Cherche regard neuf sur les choses  
-Cherche iris qui n'a pas vu la rose  
-Je veux brûler encore une fois...  
-Au brasier des premières fois »

« -Cent ans lui sont, » Océane remarqua que son papa semblait triste  
« -Comme prise au piège  
-Je devinerais mes premières neiges  
-Battant des mains comme un enfant » « Ça, c'est moi! » s'exclama Océane.  
« -J'm'entendrais rire  
"Eh c'est tout blanc" »

« -Je veux poursuivre des nuages noirs » Flash-back nostalgique de tous ses ennuis...  
« -Au grand galop » De ses courses effrénées...  
« -Sur les trottoirs » Sur des vaisseaux spatiaux  
« -Sous la tourmente » La déprime parfois...  
« -Au mur du vent » Mais il avait eu une « docteur »  
« -Les parapluies deviennent vivants » Et le Seigneur du temps allait mieux

« -Cherche regard neuf sur les choses » Mais il n'était qu'une pâle copie  
« -Cherche iris qui n'a pas vu la rose » Le quotidien avec Rose les avait détruit  
« -Je veux bruler encore une fois » Ils avaient tout oublié  
« -Au brasier des premières fois » De leur amour passé

« -Mais j'ai croisé sur mon chemin » Flash-back d'Océane  
« -De grands yeux bleus » De la première fois qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras  
« -De blanches mains » Ses tout petits yeux  
« -Ces menottes ont pris mes poignets » Son grand sourire d'ange  
«-Et ce sont ces yeux qui m'ont soignés » À nouveau le pseudo Docteur régénérait

« Des parapluies se sont ouverts » Il regardait Océane dans les yeux  
« Un grand avion a fendu l'air » Océane trouvait qu'il avait des yeux bizarres  
« A déversé ces doux flocons » Ils allaient courir  
« Tout était blanc, tout... non » Ne pas perdre leur héritage

« À nos pieds, brillait quelque chose » 100% Seigneurs du temps  
« Et mes yeux ont reconnu la rose » Ils allaient voir d'autres soleils  
« J'ai brulé tout contre toi » Explorer l'Univers  
« Au brasier d'une première fois » Comme un renouveau...

« -Ma loutre, ça te plairait d'aller voir des extra-terrestres et d'aller sur Mars ? » demanda John.  
« -Maman dit que ça existe pas les aliens. » répondit-elle.  
« -Bah, on va aller les voir ! » rétorqua-t-il.  
« -Avec toi ? »  
« -Tout les deux. » affirma le Gallifréen.  
« -OUAIS ! »


End file.
